Juntos hasta el Fin
by Tellus
Summary: En abril de 1912, Alice y Jasper cumplen su 50 Aniversario de casados. Por un regalo de su familia y amigos, lo celebran sobre un barco; y este no podía ser otro que el Titanic. Es mi primer fic, espero que les guste :)


**Juntos hasta el Fin**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, Titanic tampoco me pertenece, solo me adjudico la trama_

* * *

Cumplirían cincuenta años de casados, los cincuenta mejores años de sus vidas.

Se conocieron ella a la edad de 15 y el a la edad de 17. Desde ese entonces eran inseparables. Claro, como toda pareja, tuvieron sus altas y bajas, sus inconvenientes y peleas, pero al final, gracias a su amor, siempre había un final feliz, ya que pese a cualquier cosa, confiaban en mas en ellos mismos que en el resto de las personas que solo los envidiaban.

Alice y Jasper tenían tres bellos hijos; sus mellizos, Thomas y William, y su niña consentida, Alison. Toda su familia, hijos, nietos y bisnietos, junto con sus amigos, decidieron regalarle a la hermosa pareja un viaje en barco por su 50° aniversario de casados.

Entrando al barco, Jasper vuelve a recordar el día en que les dieron la grandiosa noticia. Sonríe internamente pensando en como había empezado ese sábado. Luego de levantarse y mientras preparaban el desayuno con su esposa, el timbre sonó, él fue junto a Alice a ver quién podría estar tocando el timbre tan temprano esa mañana, un poco confusos, ya que no esperaban a nadie. Cual fue la sorpresa de la pareja al encontrar a Bella, Rose, Edward y Emmett detrás del umbral de la puerta. No se podía describir la alegría de Alice, no es que no los viera, ya que era una costumbre que se junten en algún lugar todos los fines de semana, pero ella amaba las sorpresas.

Lo que Jasper notó eran las sonrisas cómplices de sus amigos, en especial la enorme sonrisa de Emmett, igual a la de un niño que cometió una travesura. Era increíble que aún con 67 años Emmett siga comportándose igual a como lo hacía de adolescente, es decir, como un niño, pero gracias a dios Rosalie lo mantiene controlado; sin embargo, sin él se habrían perdido momentos inolvidables y no se habrían reído tanto como lo han hecho hasta ahora.

A excepción de las miradas cómplices, todo transcurrió con normalidad. En determinado momento, Edward preguntó que tenían planeado hacer para su aniversario, ya que faltaban dos semanas, a lo que la pareja contestó que aún no lo sabían y Alice, con su optimismo y sus presentimientos, agregó que sin duda sería inolvidable. Otra vez, una ronda de miradas cómplices.

Luego de un rato mas de charla, sus amigos decidieron que ya era hora de partir, alegando que tenían compromisos, pero que volverían para la cena que Alice había planificado esa noche.

Llegada lo noche, ya estaban todos reunidos en el patio trasero de la casa. Entre sus hijos, nietos y bisnietos; sus amigos, sus hijos y sus nietos también, no entrarían dentro de la pequeña casa. Además, la noche estaba espectacular, no se podía desperdiciar.

La cena pasó sin percances, con la deliciosa y abundante comida que prepararon las mujeres, quienes nunca hacían algo a la ligera, y las anécdotas y las bromas de Emmett y los más pequeños.

Al finalizar, volvieron las miradas y sonrisas cómplices entre todos; Jasper y Alice se estaban poniendo un poco nerviosos hasta que la duende explotó.

― ¡Se puede saber por qué esas miradas! ¡Qué es lo que traman! ¡Hablen de una buena vez! ―dijo acusando a todos con su dedo índice. Jasper, a modo de tranquilizarla, le pasó un brazo por los hombros dándole un beso en la mejilla, logrando su objetivo.

―Bueno… ―empezó Bella, la única que se animó a responderle a su cuñada― Queríamos darles una sorpresa adelantada por su aniversario ―dijo mirando a todos los presentes.

Las caras de Alice y Jasper expresaban la clara duda y emoción por el gesto de su familia.

― ¿En serio? ―dijo Alice con los ojos aguados por la alegría, eran increíbles los cambios de humor de la pequeña ― ¿Qué es?

Bella volvió a mirar a todos a su alrededor y luego de un silencio de lo que parecieron horas, respondieron.

― ¡Un viaje en barco! ―dijeron todos al unísono.

Ambos quedaron en shock por la sorpresa, no sabían que decir, y el resto estaba pendiente de cada movimiento mínimo por si las dudas.

―Bien, tal vez no fue una buena idea decirles la noticia así ―dijo Anthony, uno de los hijos de Bella y Edward.

―Creo que es una reacción normal, después de todo ―le respondió su hermana, Renesmee.

― ¡No lo puedo creer! ―el grito de Alice sorprendió a todos, y Jasper tenía una gran sonrisa pintada en su cara― ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ―a esta altura ya estaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad y casi brincaba en su silla.

―En serio, muchísimas gracias ―dijo Jasper tan agradecido como Alice, solo que él no solía demostrar tanto sus sentimientos―. No sabemos como agradecerles este regalo.

―Pasándolo excelente.

―Disfrutándolo.

―Compartiendo momentos juntos.

―Si me llevan con ustedes… ―empezó uno de los nietos de Emmett, sin duda igual a él.

― ¡Ethan! ―se escuchó el regaño de todos seguido de sus risas, mientras por la cabeza de todos cruzaban pensamientos similares, _que gran familia._

~.~

―Pienso lo mismo que tú… ―Alice lo distrajo de sus pensamientos ―no cambiaría nuestra familia por nada del mundo.

―Ni aunque pudiera retroceder el tiempo ―dicho eso, besó castamente los labios de su razón de vivir― ¿Lista?

―Si estoy contigo, siempre ―sonriendo, entraron al barco, asombrándose de su tamaño y de todo lo que había dentro de él, del Titanic

~.~

Luego de un par de días disfrutando de la compañía del otro, llegó el ansiado momento. Era de noche y ambos habían decidido ir a cenar y brindar cuando el reloj marcara las doce.

Cuando iban a mitad de la cena, sintieron un temblor, algo había sacudido el barco. Todos estaban confundidos, pero pensando que el barco era resistente, nadie le dio importancia. Sin embargo, Jasper vio en los ojos de su esposa miedo, ella estaba asustada y no presentía nada bueno y, con los años, su marido había aprendido a nunca apostar contra ella.

―Tranquila, seguro no fue nada grave ―dijo tomándola de la mano. Ella le sonrió en respuesta, pero esta no llegó a sus ojos.

―Solo… disfrutemos, ¿si?

Siguieron hablando de todo y nada, recordando anécdotas y viejos tiempos, y luego de unos minutos, el reloj marcó las doce. Alice tomó la mano de su esposo.

―Feliz aniversario, Mi Hada ―le dijo Jasper a Alice

―Felices aniversario, _Jaspy ―_Alice se rio musicalmente ante la mueca de él, sabía que odiaba que lo llamaran así, pero a ella nunca le diría nada.

―Brindo por… Nosotros ―empezó Jasper.

―La amistad…

―La familia…

―Y nuestro amor ―concluyó Alice.

Brindaron, en esos momentos, sintiéndose los mas felices y afortunados de la Tierra.

Cuando terminaron la cena, empezaron a notar un poco de revuelo; los camareros, y algunas personas de la tripulación, empezaron a repartir flotadores entre los pasajeros, pidiendo que se dirijan con calma a la cubierta exterior. Era notorio que esas personas no sabían muy bien que estaba pasando, por la mirada confundida y nerviosa y su semblante tenso.

Jasper, pensando lo que podría estar sucediendo, se tensó. Mientras tanto, Alice experimentaba sentimientos como miedo, melancolía, pánico y se empezó a sentir mareada. Su esposo notó esto y se acercó a su lado, colocando una mano en su frente, que ahora estaba helada y bañada en sudor.

―Allie, mejor será que vallamos a ver que sucede ―dijo Jasper calmado, luchando con las ganas de llevársela corriendo de allí.

― ¿Primero podemos ir al camarote? Necesito buscar algo ―dijo mirándolo con una cara a la que nadie podría resistirse, mucho menos él, ella era su talón de Aquiles.

―Claro, solo démonos prisa. Ven, te ayudaré con eso ―le quitó el flotador de la mano y se lo colocó, seguidamente, se lo puso él. Repentinamente, se acordó de algo importante, su regalo, ahora que se dirigían hacia allí, era una oportunidad perfecta

Mientras salían pudieron ver a muchas personas, casi corriendo y empujándose por llegar a la cubierta, algunos con sus chalecos salvavidas y otros sin nada, Alice hizo una mueca _¿Acaso no hay mas flotadores? ¿Qué va a hacer la gente de tercera clase? _Desgraciadamente, la respuesta para ambas preguntas, no era nada placentera.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Jasper se dirigió hacia su valija y extrajo de allí una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negra.

Alice, que lo miraba atenta, lo miró con regaño y ternura, dado que habían prometido que solo bastaba su amor, no necesitaban nada material, a pesar de que el dinero no les faltaba.

―Sé que lo prometimos, pero, deseaba darte algo en esta fecha, de todo corazón y con todo mi amor ―abrió la cajita y está mostró una hermosa cadena de oro con un dije en forma de corazón. Alice lo tomó entre sus manos y, automáticamente, notó que el color de la piedra era el mismo que el color de los ojos de su amante, un hermoso azul profundo, casi tan hipnotizante como los de él.

Con el dije en mano, notó que este se podía abrir; al hacerlo, quedó aún mas sorprendida. De un lado del corazón, había una foto de ellos, el día de su casamiento.

En ese entonces, ella tenía 18 y él 20. Allí, aún no habían bajado del altar. Ella enfundada en un precioso vestido blanco de cuento de hadas y él en un traje gris impecable; ambos con sonrisas enormes y sus ojos brillando por la alegría y la emoción del momento, mirándose con un amor infinito, algo casi imposible de explicar.

Del otro lado, citaba:

_Mi corazón siempre estará contigo_

_Te amo, para toda la eternidad_

―Jazz, es precioso ―dijo ella, ya soltando lágrimas de alegría.

―No tanto como tú ―en respuesta, ella se sonrojó, adquiriendo un aspecto adorable.

Se dirigió hacia el espejo aún cautivada por el hermoso gesto de su marido.

― ¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo?

―Claro ―se colocó detrás de ella y se lo puso, viendo que tenía razón, ese color contrastaba perfecto sobre la piel blanquecina de ella.

―Gracias ―después de eso, le dejó un casto beso en los labios.

Luego, ella se separó de sus brazos, causando una mueca por parte de él seguida de una risita de ella. Se dirigió hacía su mesa de noche y sacó de allí una pequeña caja, similar a la de Jasper.

Ahora era su momento de regañarla, pero simplemente no podía, la amaba, y a todo lo que haga.

―Feliz aniversario.

Jasper tomó la caja y la abrió dejando a la vista un hermoso reloj ovalado de bolsillo bañado en oro. Lo abrió y de un lado citaba:

_Juntos hasta el fin, _

_en las alegrías y las tristezas_

_Te amo, con todo mi ser_

―Me encanta ―dijo con una sonrisa enorme―. Te amo, Mary Alice Brandon de Withlock

―Yo también te amo, Jasper Withlock.

Iban a besarse, pero unos golpes apresurados en la puerta los volvieron a la realidad. La abrieron y encontraron allí a un hombre joven muy nervioso.

―Todos los pasajeros de primera clase deben subir a la cubierta externa.

― ¿Qué sucede realmente? ―le preguntó Jasper, temiendo la respuesta.

―Nadie sabe qué, exactamente, pero se rumorea que el barco se hundirá, y los flotadores y botes no son suficientes…

―Eso quiere decir que… ―empezó Alice, pero fue golpeada por la realidad de sus palabras. El chico asintió, respondiendo a la pregunta mental de la señora.

―Deben salir de aquí, rápido.

Dicho eso, salió corriendo, para avisar a los que aún estaban en sus habitaciones.

Jasper actuó por instinto, sujetó la mano de su mujer y salió de allí lo mas rápido que pudo, protegiéndola de las personas que corrieran desesperadas y guiándola por el camino. Ella estaba shockeada, lo había supuesto durante la cena, luego del sacudón, pero esperaba que solo fuera mera imaginación de ella, no podía pronunciar palabra ni pensar coherentemente.

Agotados por la rapidez, para su edad, llegaron a donde habían un montón de personas luchando por poder subirse a las pequeños botes, que de seguro, no llegarían a salvar a la mitad de los pasajeros.

Decidió no meterse allí, podría ser demasiado peligroso para ambos. De repente, se escucharon disparos y luego los gritos de un hombre pidiendo silencio y calma, seguidas de unas palabras que lo desconectaron de sus pensamientos y que trajeron a la realidad a la pequeña Alice.

― ¡Mujeres y niños primero! ¡Sólo mujeres y niños! ―repitió el hombre uniformado.

Mas disparos y Jasper reaccionó. Siempre buscaría la felicidad y el bien de su pequeña hada, no importaban las consecuencias.

― ¡Alice, debes subir! ―le dijo entre todo el griterío de la gente.

― ¡No lo haré!

― ¡No es momento de unas de tus locuras, yo estaré bien, por favor, súbete a uno de los botes!

― ¡Sabes que no es cierto, no te dejaré, no me iré!

― ¡Alice, tu vida está en riesgo, sube, sabes que te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti!

― ¡No me importa mi vida si no estas conmigo! ¡Nada tendría sentido! ¡También te amo, nunca te dejaría solo! ¡Lo juramos! ―dijo al borde de las lágrimas, él sabía que si ella quería algo, no pararía hasta obtenerlo, era imposible luchar con ella, eso fue una de las cosas que lo enamoró― En las buenas y en las malas… ―siguió ella.

―En la salud y en la enfermedad…

―En las alegrías y penurias…

―Para toda la eternidad, no importan los obstáculos…

―Hasta que la muerte nos separe –concluyó su esposa.

Se quedaron mirándose con amor, sin importar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Ella tomó su mano y lo dirigió hacia su habitación, ignorando todo, los gritos de las personas, la tripulación, y sus consejos.

En un momento, pasaron por la zona de tercera clase y, acurrucados en medio del pasillo había una mujer joven junto a una niña de 10 años de edad, que estaba llorando mientras su madre intentaba, inútilmente, de calmarla.

Esa escena le rompió el corazón a la pareja, se miraron un segundo y ella le dijo a él lo que quería hacer solo con la mirada, a lo que él asintió. Era increíble su conexión, sin necesidad de palabras, y solo con un gesto o mirada, le decían al otro lo que pensaban o sentían.

Se sacaron los flotadores y se acercaron a la mujer, que los miraba con duda, miedo y nerviosismo, por la situación por la que tenía que pasar con su pequeña hija. Alice, intentando contenerse para tranquilizar a la pequeña, se arrodilló a su lado y le colocó un mechón de pelo suelto detrás de la oreja, le recordaba a su hija Alison de pequeña.

―A ver, déjame ponerte esto ―dijo hablándole de forma maternal. La niña, quien ya había parado de llorar, le hizo caso. Cuando terminó de ponérselo, Alice besó su frente y se paró con ayuda de Jasper, quién ya le había dado su flotador a la mujer.

―Vallan a la cubierta exterior, allí encontraran como salir ―le dijo Jasper a la mujer.

―Muchas gracias, Dios los bendiga ―respondió esta y salió luego de que ambos le sonrieron en respuesta.

―Vamos ―dijo Jasper suavemente, y siguieron el camino.

Cuando llegaron a camarote, Alice fue a su cama y se acostó, seguida de Jasper. Se acomodaron cara a cara, viéndose solo a los ojos y demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían sin necesidad de palabras.

Los ojos de ambos estaban aguados, pero no de tristeza, estaban felices de poder pasar juntos sus últimos momentos. A ninguno le interesaba seguir con vida si no estaba al lado de su razón de vivir.

Alice no podría vivir sabiendo que lo habría dejado en el barco. No podría vivir sin él, que es como su conciencia, su sensatez, la paz y tranquilidad que a ella le falta; extrañaría sus ojos, su rostro sereno, sus respuestas tranquilizadoras, sus abrazos, sus caricias, extrañaría todo.

Jasper la seguiría amando desde el lugar donde esté, solo deseaba que esté bien y que siguiera con su vida. Sin embargo, no tuvo el valor o la fuerza de ordenarle que se fuera, era egoísta por dejar que sufra esto con él cuando ella tiene otra salida, pero admitía que después de sus palabras, la tranquilidad remplazó al miedo. Se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo al tener a esta maravillosa mujer a su lado.

Todavía recuerda cuando era joven, con su corto cabello negro cuyas puntas apuntaban a todas las direcciones posibles, ahora es casi color gris y su corte, debajo de los hombros, sus brillantes ojos color verde esmeralda, que lo hipnotizaron desde la primera vez, su dulce voz y sus risas de campanita, su energía y optimismo, su modo de ver las cosas... Da las gracias porque eso no cambió. Si alguien decía que sus vidas debían ser monótonas, se equivocaban. Con Alice todos los días eran distintos, inolvidables. Sigue con la energía de una adolescente, con sus bromas, sus cambios de humor drásticos, sus travesuras, nada se hace a la ligera con ella. La amaba, no había duda de eso, con todos sus defectos y virtudes.

―Te amo, Allie

―Te amo Jazz

Dicho eso, se besaron, demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían, ya no les importaba nada, solo estaban ellos.

Alice se acomodó para quedar sobre el pecho de Jasper y colocó su mano en el hueco de su cuello. Él empezó a frotarle la espalda y la cabeza.

―Duerme, pequeña, todo va a estar bien –empezó a tararear una canción y a los minutos ella se durmió.

Se percató de que el agua ya empezaba a entrar por debajo de la puerta y vio que ya era la hora. No estaba muy cansado y empezó a pensar en su vida, en como cambio desde que ella llegó, iluminando todo, trayendo también a sus amigos actuales, los mejores que alguien pudiera desear; pensó en cada momento juntos, las bromas, las complicaciones, las tristezas y las alegrías.

Sin duda esta mujer es lo mejor que le pasó, y le dio una hermosa familia.

Pensando en eso, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo. Sabiendo que ambos estuvieron juntos hasta el fin.

* * *

_Es mi primera historia, espero que les guste._

_Acepto comentarios, críticas y quejas_

_Saludos :)_

_Tellus_


End file.
